hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (France)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード フランス版 Hatafutte Parēdo Furansu-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - France Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in France. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka in the voice of France. Lyrics Kanji= 右手には花束 左手にはBelle Femme 愛を振りまいて　Le defile des baisers 魅惑の世界へ　Allons-y! 手をとって　輪になって　まわるのさ地球号 （ん～ｖ　ちゅっちゅ）　絶好調！ Bleu, blanc et rougeでToricolore! 全てが美しいのさ ヘタリア！ ｢ん～　Quatorze Juillet には三色の大きな飛行機雲が パリの空を　彩るのさ｣ 愛をふりまいて　Le defile des baisers 楽器を鳴らして　行進さ 皆で　せーので　合奏すればv たった一つの地球(ウタ)　出来るわけないだろ　ったく！ アコーディオン　奏でるは　俺　フランス！ 「フランス語の響きにも似た　甘い音色を　ご堪能あれ・・・」 大通りのMarche やわらかく差し込む　Lumiere du soleil 見なれた風景でも　Ma belle・・・　君と眺めれば　芸術になるのさ Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! 愛されるために愛したい Tu es la plus belle des roses! 捧げよう　幸せのChanson（シャンソン） Tu es la plus belle des roses! 湧き上がる大歓声 Tu es la plus belle des roses!　Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses!　Tu es la plus belle des roses!　Ah～ 愛をふりまいて　Le defile des baisers Melodie(メロディ)は　万国共通さ 5つの大陸と　7つの海を 華麗なTempo(テンポ)で 大横断！ 明日へ続いてく　Carnaval(カルナバール) 「愛を語りきるのに　まだまだ　時間がかかるのさ」 Bleu, blanc et rougeでTricolore! 今夜のdessert(デザート)は　君さ　chu☆ だいぶ見ない間に　ますます綺麗になったね Ａh...美しい.. もう君を離さないよ・・・・！ |-| Romaji= Migi te ni wa hanataba, hidari te ni wa Belle Femme Ai wo furi maite le defile des baisers Miwaku no sekai e Allons-y! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaruno sa chikyuu gou (Mmm~ chuchu~) zekkouchou! Bleu, blanc et rouge de Tricolore Subete ga utsukushii no sa Hetalia! "Mmm~ Quatorze Juillet ni wa Sanshoku no ookina hikouki-gumo ga PARIS no sora wo irodoru no sa" Ai wo furimaite le defile des baisers Gakki wo narashite koushin sa Minna de senno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta... dekiru wake nai daro, 'ttaku! Akoodion kanaderu wa ore FRANCE! "FRANCE-go no hibiki nimo nita amai neiro wo gotan'nou are..." Oodoori no Marche Yawarakaku sashikomu Lumiere du soleil Minareta fuukei demo "Ma belle, kimi to nagamereba geijyutsu ni naru no sa" Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Aisareru tame ni aishitai Tu es la plus belle des roses! Sasageyou shiawase no CHANSON Tu es la plus belle des roses! Wakiagaru daikansei Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Ah～ Ai wo furimaite le defile des baisers MELODIE wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Karei na TEMPO de daioudan! Asu e tsuzuiteku CARNAVALU "Ai wo katarikiru no ni madamada jikan ga kakaru no sa" Bleu, blanc et rouge de Tricolore! "Kon-ya no deseeru wa kimi sa, CHU!" "Daibu minai aida ni masumasu kirei ni natta ne Ah... Utsukusii, mou kimi wo hanasanai yo...!" |-| English= In my right hand is a bouquet, on my left arm is Belle FemmeBeautiful girl Sprinkling love, it's a Le defile des baisersParade of kisses Towards the enchanting world, Allons-y!Let's Go! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world Mmm... I'm in the best condition! Bleu, blanc and rougeThe 3 colors of the flag of France is my Tricolore!Tricolor Everything is beautiful Hetalia! "On Quatorze Juillet,July 14th three-color contrails decorate the sky of Paris." Sprinkling love, it's a Le defile des baisers Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be ... never completed, I bet! The accordionist is me, France! "Now come enjoy my sweet tunes, resembling French language itself." The market in the avenue Softly coming Lumière du soleilSunlight Old and common view will be an artwork...with you, Ma belle.My sweet Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses!You are the most beautiful rose I want to love, to be loved. Tu es la plus belle des roses! I dedicate you this happy ChansonSong Tu es la plus belle des roses! The loud cheers keep growing passionate Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Ah~ Sprinkling love, it's Le defile des baisers! This melody is universal The five continents and the seven seas At this enchanting tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the carnival that will continue towards tomorrow "I need more and more time to talk love." Bleu, blanc and rouge is my Tricolore! I would like to get you as a dessert tonight! Chu "You have become much more beautiful. Ah, how sweet you are! I won't leave you..." |-| French= Dans ma main droite, il y a un bouquet, dans ma main gauche, il y a une belle femme Diffuser l'amour, c'est le défilé des baisers En avant vers le monde excitant, Allons-y! Prends nos mains, fais un cercle, tourne, et c'est le monde Mmm... je suis d'attaque! Bleu, blanc et rouge est mon tricolore! Tout est magnifique Hetalia! "Au quatorze juillet, les trainées de condensations tricolore décorent le ciel de Paris." Diffuser l'amour, c'est le défilé des baisers Accordez vos instruments, C'est l'heure de marcher! Si tous le monde à un-deux fait l'ensemble, La seule et unique chanson ne sera... jamais complétée, je parie! L'accordéoniste, c'est moi, France! "Maintenant, viens et apprécie ma douce chanson, qui ressemble à la langue francaise." Le marché dans la rue Arrive doucement la lumière du soleil La vieille et commune vision sera une oeuvre d'art...avec toi, ma belle. Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Je veux aimer, être aimé. Tu es la plus belle des roses! Je te dédicace cette chanson joyeuse Tu es la plus belle des roses! Les acclamations continuent à devenir passionées Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Tu es la plus belle des roses! Ah ~ Diffuser l'amour, c'est le défilé des baisers! Cette mélodie est universelle Les cinq continents et les sept mers Avec ce tempo enchanteur, ils se traversent solennellement! C'est le carnaval qui va continuer jusqu'à demain "J'ai besoin de plus en plus de temps pour parler d'amour." Bleu, blanc et rouge, ça fait tricolore! Je voudrais t'avoir pour dessert cette nuit! Chu "Tu es devenue plus jolie. Ah, tu es si gentille! Je ne te quitterais pas..." Album This song was released on October 22, 2010, on the DVD which came with the third volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is America's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the sixth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Trivia *In the instrumental part of this Hatafutte Parade, France's most well-known part of La Marsellaise, can be heard. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Hatafutte Parade